monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Undead Grey Lamentation Mushroom
A strange mushroom that grows in the soil of the Demon Realm and appears in the Monster Girl Encyclopedia World Guide II book. Guide Book Entry An extremely rare mushroom that lives in dense, dark, and lonely woodlands, as well as graveyards, etc. The gray colored cap on top of the onyx stem has a pattern that looks just like a human face. From the pattern drips a sticky fluid that's red like blood. It's distinguished by its disturbingly creepy and ominous appearance. In the age of the former demon lords, it was feared and referred to as “the worst poison mushroom”, “Death's messenger”, etc. People and monsters would fear for their lives just from seeing one, their consciousness would fade if they smelled it, and those who ate it would suffer for 7 days and 7 nights before dying. It was a dreaded poisonous mushroom. However, that's an old tale. Now that the demon realm is full of the Demonic Energy of the succubi, its poison has become quite mild. Since these mushrooms still cause people to panic when they see them even in the current era, almost nobody dares to eat them. However, to those who have lost all hope in the world and are seeking to choose their own death, and those who will eventually die from sickness or severe wounds, the “scent of death” coming from these decadent mushrooms feels very fragrant and seems delicious. If one gives in to temptation and eats this mushroom, a delicious taste that seems out of this world, but resembles how spirit energy tastes to monsters, spreads from the inside of the mouth, to the esophagus, and then the inside of the stomach, and they receive a shock that's like an electrical shock running throughout the body. And then, their human life comes to an end while they experience heavenly pleasure. Once a human has died from the mushroom in this manner, in the case of women, they are resurrected as monsters such as "Zombie", and “Ghoul”. (Depending on the nature of the person herself, she may instead become a “Dullahan” or a "Vampire".) This may sound contradictory, but after resurrection they joyously begin a new life as an undead, and instinctively head towards a human man seeking Spirit Energy which tastes even more delicious than the mushroom they just ate. Otherwise, in the case that the person who ate the mushroom was a human man, he will be unable to die completely, and will instead enter a half-dead state. During this time, the man will release spirit energy that has an aroma that is highly attractive to the undead due to being mixed with the mushroom's scent of death, luring undead type monsters near. And then, after receiving demonic energy through intercourse with a monster that came to assault a man, he'll be revived as an incubus who is her husband. Additionally, these mushrooms are simply poisonous to most monsters. If one were to eat one by mistake, her stomach would get upset, and she'd continuously experience horrible stomach pain for about half a day. However, these mushrooms are delicious treats that can be eaten by undead monsters and their incubus husbands without any stomach problems. They're especially regarded as the best mushrooms by high rank undead. (According to a certain Vampire gourmet, it's the most delicious ingredient besides the blood and spirit energy of her beloved husband.)Pg. 54Undead Grey Lamentation Mushroom References Category:Items Category:Demon Realm Category:Fallen Maidens